1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an audio jack having a clip member for fitly retaining an audio plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Modular jacks, such as RJ 45 and RJ 11 are widely used in communication industry, each includes an insulating housing, a metal shell covered on a periphery of the housing and a plurality of terminals in the housing. A pair of resilient arm of the shell bend from front edges of two sidewalls thereof into a mating cavity through a front opening, which will be urged outward-movement by insertion a mating connector to function grounding. However, the conventional modular jack don't meet miniaturization tendency today.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.